


比邻而居

by Taiyaki21



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyaki21/pseuds/Taiyaki21
Summary: 只是因为在楼道里多抛了一个媚眼，从此翻身做牛郎（？）漫画家小受搬到一个老公寓以后发现自己的邻居总是晚出晨归，一系列的机缘巧合和天然作死下自己已经不经意间成为了神秘邻居锁定的猎物。大灰狼究竟会如何吃掉红耳朵小白兔呢？敬请期待本期走近科学（划掉）带你走进比邻而居的故事。主cp:人贩子攻（不是）x软萌社障受安以呈x方允副cp:面瘫一根筋攻x人妻炸毛受（打码）x崔放HE　轻松可爱的小故事！希望喜欢（比心心）
Relationships: 安以呈/方允
Kudos: 16





	1. 野兽1

（一）  
方允最近新搬了个老公寓，编辑给找的，地偏，但够僻静，正适合他这种漫画家闭关修炼赶稿子。

（二)  
“哎哟我去你这箱子里装了什么金银珠宝还是大姑娘啊？怎么这么沉？”编辑小崔吭哧吭哧地把箱子放在了客厅的地上。

“是……是知识的力量。”方允紧随其后，轻轻地回答了一句，把手中最后的一个箱子放在地上，这才放心地呼了一口气。

小崔摇了摇头，一下瘫在了椅子上，一眼都不愿意再看那几箱重的要死的书，心说这知识的力量可真是生命不可承受之重。

其实编辑还真不用帮自己负责的漫画作者找房子，更别说搬家了。可落巧这小崔和方允是大学同学，一个系的，没怎么接触但也混个脸熟，这到了工作伙伴的关系了，能行的方便也都行了，也算尽心尽力。

小崔灌了一口桌上的茶，余光一瞟，这大门还大敞着，可方允却已经开始埋头拆箱子了。

“唉唉，方允，方哥！”小崔拍了拍方允的肩，见他迷茫地抬了头，又指了指门，“我的哥哥唉，你这习惯可不好。以后你可是一个人住这儿，这里地又偏，门窗可得关关紧。”

“不……不好意思，我这就去。”方允的耳朵盘上一丝红晕，忙转身去关门。

小崔望着他的背影，像个操碎了心的老婆子一样叹了口气。

两人还不认识的时候，小崔就整天听说这传播一班的方大帅哥男女通杀，三天两头被人叫到学校的人工小湖边爱的告白。

但是传说无论你四海八荒什么神鬼妖精，愣是被方允和尚似的拒之佛门之外。怪就怪在这被拒绝的人的反应，既不是老死不相往来，也不是尴尬不提，而是一致表示，是自己冒失唐突了人家，还不准传八卦，不能欺负他。

传说到底是传说，还是个混杂各种八卦的校园传说，小崔个大直男，再好奇也不会去小湖边自我改造探查真相。现在一起工作了，才终于搞清楚其中的缘由。

别看方大帅哥一米八三的个子，脸皮薄得很，跟人说话都是件让他紧张的事。连讲个段子都要脸红加结巴。尤其是那耳朵，跟声控似的，说红就能红透的。

好说话，没脾气，长的还人畜无害。任他小崔自诩是个母胎宇直，这面对着方允的时候，总也忍不住母性泛滥，担起了照顾人的活。

甩了甩脑袋，小崔停止了胡思乱想，抬眼一看，却发现关门的方允愣在门口，一动不动。

他试探地叫了一声:“方哥？”

没人应他。

小崔担心地走上前去，凑近看看发生了什么。这一看吓坏了，他方哥的脸好红！

“怎么了怎么了？你脸怎么这么红？是不是中暑了？”毕竟大夏天，还搬了一上午的家。

方允的目光还停留在对面那户的雕花木门上。一听这话，忙一只手轻轻遮住脸，避开了小崔疑问的眼神，轻声地嘟哝了句：“我、我没事。”

他顿了顿，喉咙有些涩，忍不住又瞟了一眼对面，才小声地问道：“那个，崔哥，你知不知道我隔壁……住的是什么人？”

“这我倒没打听到，帮你找房子的时候本想打声招呼来着，敲门没人应，这房东也没和我多提，我也就没问了。怎么了？”小崔看方允的脸越来越红，忍不住担心，“唉你真的没事吗？”

“没、没事……我没关系的。”方允不经意间垂了垂眼，轻轻关上了门。

（三）  
听着小崔的左叮咛右嘱咐，方允一一应下，才把人送出了门。

他又开始埋头收起箱子，把一摞摞的书搬出来，再分门别类地码进书柜里。书本来就是分好类放进箱子里的，为的就是减少之后的麻烦。

可当他把这一组书全部放进书架里时，却愣住了。

白皙的手指停留在最后一本书的腰封上，目光定定地看着书侧边的名字，出了神。

这是一本心里学相关的书，是方允曾经为了描写一个心理医生而寻来做参考用的，书名还有些浪漫，叫《野兽的眼睛》，其实是教导如何通过观察别人的神色来推测心理的一本书。

这本来没有什么特别，此时却像是春天新生的柳絮，落在方允的心上，痒痒的，勾起一阵无名的骚动。

方允的脸热了起来，他不禁又回想起半小时前在楼道里碰到的神秘男子，他仿佛也有着这样一双“野兽”般的眼睛，而那漂亮的眸子，还冲着方允坏意地勾了勾，抛了个意味十足的媚眼。

脑袋里的水壶腾地烧开了，发出了心急的呼啸声，滚滚白气似是烫到了方允的手指，手上剩下的书都没拿稳，全部落在地上。

他记得，自己去关门的时候，男人正打着哈欠上着楼，听到自己这边的动静，便轻轻一抬眸，盯住了他。随后又风骚无比地眨了一下眼睛，勾了勾唇，手上熟练地转了钥匙，闪身进了对门。

一回想这件事，心跳好像都快了几拍。

方允蹲下身，随手捡起一本书打开，将脸深深埋进书页中。

书墨淡淡的香气似有安神的效果，渐渐抚平了他心中的躁动。他深吸一口气，缓缓露出半个脸来，眼睛的余光却又扫到了那本《野兽的眼睛》。

方允又开始觉得胸闷气躁了，他有些着急地把那本书直接倒扣在地上，脑子里却还是忍不住乱想：

那个男人……真是有着一双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛。

（四）  
浑浑噩噩地过了一下午。为了控制自己不乱想那双眼睛，方允快把《古文观止》又重新看了两遍。

搬来的书也全部都收拾进了书柜里，却不见那本《野兽的眼睛》。

方允也不清楚自己为什么要把那本书藏进抽屉，就像藏起一件无人言说的心事。

一晃就快晚上11点，连晚饭都忘了吃。方允伸了个懒腰，这才觉得自己真的有点累了。

正打算去厨房倒杯水喝，安静的夜里只能听见楼下若隐若现的虫鸟叫声。

这时，隔壁突然出来一声关门声，老式公寓楼隔音差，门又吱呀吱呀，即使刻意小声了，还是清楚地钻进了方允的耳朵里。

脑袋一下子炸了锅，一下午拼命甩掉的那双眼睛又执拗地浮上脑海。

这么晚了，是他出门了吗？

也不知道在好奇着什么，方允悄悄走到门前，小心翼翼地通过猫眼往外看。

楼道里的灯亮着。方允心想，也有可能是楼上的人下来也说不定。

但是如果是他……

这么想着就忍不住想打开门看看，但手碰到了有些凉的门把手，他才猛地清醒了过来。

……这么做也太奇怪了。

方允想了半天也搞不懂自己的古怪行为，便有些用劲地锁了门，急匆匆地回了房间，把自己扔在了床上，严严实实地裹进了被子里。

盛夏的夜晚，即使开了空调，被子里还是有些粘热。方允热的烧心，只好又把被子踢了，手脚敞着，呈大字型摊开。整个人像只八爪鱼一样暴露无遗，却还是觉得闷热。

他用力拍了拍自己的脸，烦躁地翻了个身，缩成一个团。漆黑的眼珠在盛满月光的房里，散发着柔和的光亮。

“这么晚了……他出去做什么呢？”小小的声音，似是在喃喃自语。

说出口了把自己也吓着了，方允赶紧闭了嘴，又扯了点被子盖着，无奈地望着天花板。

静谧的夜晚，方允只穿了短短的丝绸睡裤和一件纯白背心，两条大长腿此刻完全暴露在被子的外面，在深蓝色床单的映衬下显得更加的白皙。

耳朵敏感地搜寻着周围的声音，除了空调嗡嗡的机械声和楼下隐约的虫鸣声，隔壁再没有传来一点动静。

静静等了一会儿，确定没声音了，饿了一天的肚子却突然不争气地打破了沉闷。

一定是饿了，才会胡思乱想吧。

方允把脸埋进被子的一角，只露出一双皎洁的眼睛。

可这无名的小心思缠绕心头，却是再也睡不着了。


	2. 野兽2

（五）

方允的身体向来有着较强的自我管理意识，不管脑袋清不清醒，身体都很严格地按生物钟来。

早晨6点，一夜没睡安稳的他准时睁开了眼。

头痛欲裂的方允不禁开始怀疑是不是这房子风水有问题，自己怕不是被什么奇怪的东西上了身。

饿了一整夜的肚子此时又咕咕苏醒，他走到厨房，想倒腾点早饭吃。打开了冰箱，望着空空如也的内格，方允才想起自己刚搬过来，食材什么的还没采购。

方允决定去外面觅食。他把昨天收拾好的一大袋子垃圾拖到门口，顺手拿了散在桌上的一顶白色鸭舌帽，压住了自己睡乱的刘海。

垃圾袋很有些沉，他一提气，双手把垃圾袋一拎，用后背轻轻一撞，关上了门。

时间还早，楼道里还不够亮堂。方允开了灯，眼睛又控制不住地往对门飘，似是想把那雕花木门盯出个花来，看看里面到底是何方神圣。

他摇摇头，不禁被自己逾越的想法吓到了，准备掏钥匙锁门，结果发现自己两手都抓着垃圾袋，裤子和衣服还都没有口袋，竟是忘带了钥匙。

“不是吧……”方允窘迫的耳朵都有些红，心里暗叹自己不过是被抛了个媚眼，怎么就六神无主了呢。

还好小崔那里有把备用钥匙，等会儿打个电话麻烦他救个急好了……

等等，电话？

看着自己手里的垃圾袋，方允无奈地扯了扯嘴角。

感情只带了个垃圾袋。

肚子又不合时宜地嚷嚷了起来，无奈之下，方允决定先下楼找吃的，然后再想办法。

这片公寓区老是老了点，但五脏俱全。公寓之间也不拥挤，有的一楼还出租出去做了门面房，供商家做些小本生意。

方允刚出楼栋，就闻到一股葱油饼的香味，忍不住咽了口口水，压了压帽檐，循着香味走了过去。

不远处，一个中年妇女正经营着一个小小的早餐铺子，虽然才7点不到，却也排起了小队。

方允大致看了一下，只有三四个人，心里松了一口气，默默排在了队尾。巧在前面的人很高，把自己遮得严严实实，不至于引人注意。他定下心，仔细琢磨，怎么才能联系上小崔。

“张姐，老样子。”一个有些慵懒的声音蓦地从方允头顶传来，懒懒的语气似是无意，却有些许勾人的调调。

方允的动物直觉猛然开启了警戒模式，起了一手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。

“知道知道，你反正永远都那几样，加蛋加火腿加甜辣酱，老这么吃也不嫌腻得慌！”被称作张姐的中年妇女两手各拿一把小锅铲，熟练地摊着饼，嘴上“数落着”男人，手上却特意挑了个最大片的火腿卷进去，酱似乎也挤的比别人多。

“你知道我的，我可是很长情的。”男人却有些得意似的接受了数落，故意回答的轻佻暧昧，把张姐恶心的饼差点甩地上。

“快别贫，酒吧工作这么辛苦，赶紧拿上你的饼回家睡觉去！”张姐笑着把饼铲进纸袋里丢给他。

男人笑嘻嘻地接了袋子，闪到一边扫码付钱，给后面的方允让出了位置。

方允上前一步，忍不住好奇朝男人瞥了一眼，这一瞥却直接愣在了原地。

男人个子很高，微长的头发散乱地披下来，倒是有种凌乱的美感。有些苍白的脸色隐在阴影里，却依稀可见他轮廓鲜明的侧脸。清俊的容颜乍一看会给人留下个冰冷的印象，但偏生一双凤眼，顿时平添了几分柔和来。

这双眼睛……

方允虽然只看见侧脸，脑海里却精准地回想起来……

坏了，这不是隔壁的那位吗！

“小伙子，新搬来的吧，看着眼生呢，”张姐看着方允长得俊，却像块木头一样杵在那里，眼睛还一眨不眨看着正吃葱油饼吃得开心的男人，忍不住调侃两句，“行了阿呈，你快闪一边去，你站着碍着我生意了。”

“哈？”被称作阿呈的男人委屈巴巴地咬下一口肉，“我怎么碍着你……”他转了脑袋想问清楚，一转眼，恰好撞上了方允惊慌的眼神，也愣住了。

再次看到那双“野兽的眼睛”，方允吓得差点叫出来，立即清醒了，赶紧转了头，心里默念色即是空空即是色，佯装买早餐的路人。

“张、张姐！我、我什么也不加，放点辣酱就好了……”方允越说越小声，低头不敢看张姐，更不敢转头。

“好好好，加点辣是吧，小伙子，你怎么也跟着那个小无赖喊我张姐哦，我看你年纪小小，应该要叫我张姨才对。”张姐瞥了一眼旁边无事人一样吃饼的安以呈，又瞄了一眼耳朵都红透了的俊俏小伙，语气不自觉地都软了许多。

“我、我今年也25了……”方允小声回答。

“呀，可真看不出来，你长得可年轻了，是刚搬过来的吗？”张姐摊着饼，一句一句地闲聊。

“是的，就住在那边……15栋……”

“15栋？那不是……”张姐看向了同住15栋，却不知为何还没回家的某人，被某人三不知的眼神给看了回来，便没再问了。

方允心里祈祷被称作“阿呈”的人能快点离开，心里又着急怎么联系小崔。他瞧着张姐人很热心，便鼓起勇气问了一句：“那个，张姐，我可不可以……借你的手机一用？我忘带家门钥匙了…”

“可以可以，不过得等一下，我现在脱不开手。”张姐答应着，加快了摊饼的速度。

“用我的吧。”一旁的安以呈吃完了饼，把自己的手机递到方允面前。

方允吓得一缩，纤白的脖颈上迅速染了一层绯红，活像一只受了惊的兔子：“不不、不用了，我问张姐借就好了……”

安以呈被他的反应逗乐了，顿时来了兴致。

“可是人家张姐在忙呢，为你找手机还得先擦擦手，擦了手了还要翻包，有这功夫张姐能再摊一张饼了，你这不是耽误人家生意了嘛小弟弟，这样是不是不太好呀？”安以呈晃了晃自己的手机，故意压低了声音，“我的，更好用哦。”

眼看方允整个人快冒烟了，张姐实在看不下去，轻咳了一声：“阿呈你老大不小了，不要欺负人家小孩子，”说着，把饼递给了方允，语气明显放软了，“阿呈不是坏人，就是嘴坏，你不要害怕，让他借你就好了。”

嘴坏的阿呈耸耸肩，不置可否。

“好……好的。”方允接了袋子和手机，谢过了张姐和安以呈，也让到一边准备付钱。

一看，愣了，微信扫码。可是他没带手机也没带钱啊！

果然是饿晕了脑子，什么都没带还敢来买东西吃。

方允虽然也有一米八三的个子，但许是因为总是低着头的缘故，又有些胆小的样子，看着倒是有些瘦小。此时心里一慌张，后背僵直了起来，两只手不自觉地握紧了借来的手机，白的有些剔透的脸颊染上了细细的一层红晕。

安以呈一直观察着这只小兔子的反应。从侧面看过去，男孩子鼻梁高挺，黝黑的眼睛不安分地眨动着，细长的睫毛忽忽扑闪，清晨的阳光下，在眼睫下方投下了一小片阴影，显得眼睛更加深邃。那双眼睛有些焦灼地盯着二维码，急得鼻尖都冒了汗，惹得安以呈忍不住笑。

方允一听他笑，更羞愧了，深深地呼吸了一下，小心翼翼地瞧了他一眼，才艰难地开口：“那个，我钱也忘了带……能不能先借你的手机，给我的编……朋、朋友打个电话，让他来……”

“可是张姐八点就收摊了啊，你朋友赶得过来吗？”安以呈眨了眨眼睛，故意不放过他。

张姐在旁边忍着笑，没发话。

方允被问住了，仔细考虑了一下小崔从城区赶到这偏远的老公寓要多久。估摸着再快也得1小时，这已经七点多了，怕是来不及。

“这样吧，我借你，反正咱们一栋楼，你之后还我也方便，我就住在3楼。”安以呈看他脸红的要炸了，着实有些不忍捉弄了。本想请他这顿葱油饼，想了想这小弟弟脸皮薄，估计不会答应，只好改口说先借他。 

“那、那真的是太谢谢您了…”方允没了法子，只能抓住野兽递来的小树枝。

他打开安以呈的手机，发现要面部识别解锁，便把手机面朝安以呈举了起来，有些紧张地抬头看着他，小声说：“那、那个……”

安以呈看着小兔子害羞的眼神，不禁又起了捉弄的心思。他快速地把脸凑近方允，在小兔子退缩以前稳稳地停在了手机前，正好解了锁。

手上的手机震动了一下，提示解锁成功。可方允看着一下近在咫尺的俊秀脸庞，整个人都魂飞升天了。

闭眼闭眼，不要看他！不要看他！

可是他却完全控制不住自己的眼睛，直愣愣地盯着男人，还很丢人地咽了口口水。

此刻这要命的野兽真真实实地出现在自己的面前，方允只觉这野兽竟该死的好看。

是了，这就是自己魂牵梦绕的那双琥珀色丹凤眼了。

仔细一看，细长的左眼尾边，还有一颗小小的泪痣。

安以呈凑近了把方允瞧了个仔细，思索着摸了摸下巴。琥珀色的眼睛在清晨的阳光下微微发亮。

“小弟弟，”安以呈压低了声线，用只有方允能听见的声音道，“我们，是不是在哪里见过呀？” 


	3. 野兽3

（六）

只可惜方允早在手机解锁的时候就已经整个当机，任安以呈怎么撩拨都没了反应，脸也非常红，成了个红烧兔兔。

安以呈凑的极近，近到方允能闻到他身上淡淡的酒香。被包裹在这有些醉人的气味中，方允觉得眼前的人不是野兽，而是魔王，仿佛有着摄人心魄的魔力。

冷不丁听见安以呈问这样一个奇怪的问题，他实在是有些反应不过来，下意识地问：“什、什么？”

“噗。”安以呈没绷住，轻声笑了。

看着方允一脸懵的样子，安以呈直起身，保持了安全距离，“算了算了，不逗你了，快打电话给你朋友吧。”

“哦、哦！”方允得了赦令一般，赶紧拨了电话。

崔放的电话方允可是背熟了的，毕竟除了自己的父母，崔放是他最熟识的“救命稻草”。

安以呈看着小白兔那么熟练地按号码，不着痕迹地侧了侧身，站得离方允又近了点。

那边崔放响了好几声才接了电话。

“喂，谁啊？打扰你姑爷爷睡觉。”崔放一看陌生来电，起床气就上来了。

“崔哥，是、是我。”方允小心翼翼地回答，全然没有察觉身边心里有鬼的某人偷偷竖起的小耳朵。

“方允？？”小崔一听是方允，彻底醒了，一颗妈妈般的心咻地提了起来，“出什么事了？这谁电话？”

“我忘了带钥匙和手机，这，这是我邻居的号码……”

安以呈一挑眉，对这个新的消息有点消化不良。

这小白兔居然还是自己的邻居？还以为只是碰巧住一栋楼，没想到还是对门儿？他怎么记得自己的邻居几天前还是个养了一堆猫的老太太呢。

“邻居？什么邻居？好人坏人？姓甚名谁？”崔妈妈对这个突然冒出来的邻居很是不放心。

“不……不好意思，请问您姓什么？”方允有些害羞地抬起头，向他抛来一个疑惑的小眼神。

“呃……安，安以呈。”安以呈赶紧掩饰了自己刚才的惊讶，双手插兜，故作镇定。

小白兔两只手捧着手机，还在向那头汇报：“是安、安先生好心借我电话。能、能不能麻烦你……带着备用钥匙来一趟？”

“成，我马上来，”崔放听清楚了原由， 赶紧从床上的一大堆衣服里扯了只袜子穿上，“不过这个点城里的路堵得很，你可能得等很久了。”

“没关系的，我，我不急。我就在楼下等你。开车、开车慢点。”方允听了那边的答复就赶紧挂了电话。担心自己用别人的手机聊了太久，有些歉意地看了看安以呈。

安以呈接过手机，手掩着嘴有些尴尬地轻咳一声，状似不在意地问：“那什么，我们俩，是……？”他指指方允，指指自己，手来回比划了几下。

方允看着大魔王修长的手指来回转悠，并不能理解他的意思，疑惑地皱了皱眉。

“我是说，你……是我邻居？”安以呈实在禁不住小白兔可爱的皱眉，索性果断承认了。

可谁知小白兔一下子脸更红了，还低头不看自己，半晌没说话。

安以呈琢磨着是不是自己太直接，自己记性不好记不得新来的邻居，还说出来，怕不是伤到人家自尊心了。

而此时的方允心里的小鼓敲得怦怦响。有些尴尬，又有些莫名的失落。

安先生怎么会不记得了？难道昨天抛媚眼的不是他？可是我明明看见他进了隔壁的门啊，而且这双眼睛……

怎么可能会认错呢？

“不好意思啊……那什么，我记性不太好，可能没太注意。”安以呈不自然地摸了摸鼻子，感到了些许手足无措。奈何他交际圈广，和形形色色的人打过交道，这种类型的却还是第一次见，一时半会儿真不知道怎么处理。

看见小兔子抬起了头，安以呈又诚恳地道：“但是我现在记住了，也不会再忘了，你放心。”他像是在哄一个被忘记生日的小孩子，语气都不禁柔和了许多。

方允听了安以呈的话，觉得心里又暖又堵得慌。明明是自己因为一个眼神擅自乱了阵脚，怎么还让他道歉了呢？

想起了昨天心不在焉的一天，方允烧红了脸，仿佛觉得安以呈能看穿他的心事似的，垂了眼，小声道：“没、没事的，记不得也没关系……”

但他仿佛又有些不甘心，有些害怕真的不被记住，心里的冲动一下子涌了上来。

方允深深呼了一口气，像是给自己打气一般，直视着安以呈的眼睛，一字一字坚定地说：“您好，安先生，我叫方允，以后，请多多指教！”

即使语速很慢，却仍努力地想要将这句话说的完整、清楚。

阳光越来越明亮，照亮了方允染了红晕的脸颊。一直藏在帽檐下躲躲藏藏的眼睛，此刻完整地显现出来，亮的仿佛夜里的辰星，眼神坚定而又真诚。

安以呈不由得怔住了。

他仔细回味了一下，才意识到刚才那句颇有气势的宣言其实只是一句简单的自我介绍。

他忍不住失笑，心觉这小兔子太有趣了，自我介绍都有着一股认真的劲头。揉了揉自己的眉心，安以呈整理好自己的表情，重又看向了那坚定的眸子。

似是被氛围感染了，他也认真地回答：“也请你多多指教咯。”

方允得到答复，一下子泄了劲儿，舒心地笑了，原本因为紧张而揪在一起的眉毛舒展出了好看的弧度，看着眉目都温和了许多。

安以呈忍不住多看了一会儿，才缓缓移开目光。

(七）

方允是真的饿了，回家的路上一直专心地啃饼。

安以呈走在前面，但是步伐不紧不慢，有意无意地在等方允跟上来。

快到15栋的门口，饼也吃完了，方允看见安以呈在楼梯口还没上楼。他突然有些不好意思起来，想起自己都没有好好跟人家道谢，一路上光顾着吃了。

小跑着到了安以呈的跟前，方允想要郑重地道个谢：“谢、谢谢您安先生，您、您先上楼吧，我就在这里……”

“要不，去我家等吧。”安以呈自然地打断了方允，眼睛却盯着墙上的小广告，状似漫不经心地提了个让方允头炸的提议。

没等方允回答，安以呈双手插了口袋，转向又开始冒烟的小白兔，神神秘秘地说：“你才刚搬过来……恐怕不太知道吧。咱们这儿啊，偏的很，法治就不太好了。尤其是我们这个15栋，住户特别少。”

他又压低了声线，凑到了小白兔耳边：“说的直接点，大早晨的，直接把人拐走都不一定会被发现。”

他瞥了一眼方允红红的耳朵和脖子上冒出的虚汗，忍住笑意，继续忽悠：“我听说啊……前段时间，有个长得还挺好看的大学男生，就在我们对面那个14栋，早上起来倒垃圾的时候被拐跑了……”

说完，还煞有介事地伸手指了指对面那栋楼。

方允听的寒毛直竖，尤其是安以呈用这低低的声线描述，简直将恐怖氛围烘托到了极致。他顺着安以呈骨节分明的手指看向对面的14栋，顿时觉得那个楼都变得阴森可怖。

方允的声音有些颤抖：“没、没人管吗？”

安以呈：“太天真了小弟弟，这里那么偏，走出这片儿才有个地方小警局。再往北走几里，是一座荒山。人丢了，还真难找回来。”

“那，那个大学生……后来……？”

“到现在啊，都没找到人。”安以呈看着小白兔快上钩了，卯足了演技，上上下下扫视了一遍方允，若有所思地点点头，准备收工，“我看你这长相……哎呀。”

方允被瞧地慌了，咽了口口水，紧张地问：“我、我这长相，怎、怎么了……”

“长的很危险啊小弟弟。”安以呈看着方允惹人疼的样子，轻轻用手指敲了一下他的脑门。

看着方允苦恼的样子，也不急，也不进一步邀请，就等着他自己咬食。

方允左右权衡了一下，想起小崔之前让他关紧门窗的嘱咐，又回忆着刚听的恐怖传闻，心里咯噔一下。

崔哥到这儿……至少也得1个小时，如果一直在楼下等的话……

方允长这么大没一个人出过远门，这也是第一次离家这么远自己住。又不擅与人交往，此刻真情实感地对自己的安危产生了担忧。

和魔王共处一室还是被坏人抓到深山老林？

方允咬咬牙，心一横，对安以呈说：“安、安先生，我可不可以，可不可以……再麻烦你……”

“可以。”安以呈爽快地答应了，心情顿时明朗起来。

而此刻远在城区堵在路上的崔妈妈，正暴躁地按着喇叭：“抢枪抢，就知道抢道！抢了有个屁用！不还是堵这儿！”

可怜的崔妈妈并不知道，他细心呵护的小白兔已经把自己送到了大灰狼的家门口。


	4. 野兽4

（八）

当方允亲手关上了那扇自己偷瞄已久的雕花木门时，他还是觉得有点不真实。

“不要拘束，随便坐。”安以呈递了双拖鞋给方允，自己走到厨房去准备茶水。

方允换上鞋，发现这拖鞋比自己的脚还大上一圈，有些莫名的雀跃，像是有了什么新奇的发现。

这……应该就是安先生脚的大小吧？

“你要咖啡还是茶？我这里都有。还是说……你想喝点酒呢小弟弟？”厨房里传来安以呈懒懒的声音，打断了方允的遐想，他赶紧进了屋，寻到了厨房。

“咖、咖啡就好。谢谢……”方允怕安以呈真的为他准备酒，急忙回答。

安以呈家和方允屋子的房型是对称的，但是安以呈的厨房似乎是被他重新改造了一下。本是开放式的三边厨房，现在都被打通，连成一体，换上了一个一面墙那么大的酒柜。里面放满了方允念不出名字的名酒。

安以呈从头顶上方的一个侧边小柜子里摸索出一个咖啡胶囊，放进小型咖啡机里，操作了一通后，便转过身，随意地半倚在酒柜边，等着咖啡完工。

方允控制不住自己的目光，小心翼翼地瞧着这个瘦高的男人此刻慵懒而又撩人的姿态。

安以呈不知何时把头发扎了起来，本来有点长的碎发被他束起，还在发尾卷了个俏皮的小啾啾。

本就瘦削的脸庞没了头发的遮挡，轮廓更加明显。此时的他没了笑意，凤眼懒懒地垂着，倒有了些旁人勿近的距离感。

“怎么了小弟弟，是被我迷住了吗？”安以呈捕捉到了方允直勾勾的眼神，怎么可能放过这送上来的好机会。

他勾了勾嘴角，细长的丹凤眼眼波流转，俏皮地对着方允眨了眨眼睛。本有些清冷的脸庞，顿生妩媚之色。

方允心叫不好，脸腾地红了。

怎么会有人……这么擅长抛媚眼啊！

方允被抓了包，羞得要死，不敢再抬头看。在他低头观察地板纹路的时候，一双白皙的脚走到了他的面前。

方允不禁想，这脚这么纤长，还那么白，真好看。和自己以前上网时无意看到的足模不相上下呢。尤其是在这棕色地板的印衬下……

等等？安先生怎么没穿鞋子？

“安、安先生，您怎么，不穿鞋子……？”方允疑惑地抬起头。

“因为，”安以呈忍住笑意，“我们家唯一的一双鞋子给一只小白兔偷走了。你说……我该怎么办呢？”安以呈故作苦恼的样子。

方允：“……”

意识到小白兔是在说自己的方允，一团红云烧上了脸颊。

方允快速地把鞋脱了下来，有些着急地想让安以呈穿上，却被他轻轻揉住了脑袋，吓得不敢动弹。

“小兔子不要乱动，”安以呈松开了他，用央求的语气道，“穿拖鞋太难受了，你帮帮我好不好？”

“……”方允默默穿上了拖鞋，说都不会话了。

彻底缴械投降。

人家都好言哄着你，叫你帮帮忙了，能不帮吗？能吗？！

方允拍了拍自己的脸，暗骂自己没用，但却又忍不住回味脑袋上残留的安以呈手掌的温度。

半晌，方允闻到了咖啡的醇香。

“快好了。”安以呈回了厨房，忍不住吹了声口哨，似乎心情很好的样子。

“一会儿我要去睡觉了，手机就给你，密码096827，你可以用来联系你的朋友，”安以呈取了个杯子帮方允倒了一杯咖啡，“走的时候帮我带上门就好，不用在意我。”

“好……好的。”方允简直不敢相信自己的小耳朵。

这个人怎么这么没有戒备，有陌生人第一次来自己家居然就这样去睡觉了？还把手机留给他？

但是方允学乖了，一句都不敢多问，不然可能又会被求着“帮帮忙”。

“喏，小白兔的咖啡，”安以呈把杯子轻轻放在桌上，慵懒地伸了个懒腰，“糖和牛奶我按自己的喜好加了，我先去睡了。”

方允道了谢，坐下来准备喝咖啡，却听见身后“咚”地一声响。

（九）

方允吓了一跳，忙起身查看，是什么声音。

只见卧室门口的安以呈捂着脑袋，尴尬地清了一下嗓子，“没事，不小心撞了，不用管我……晚安。”

“晚……晚安。”

方允没敢多问，可是听那声音那么大，一定非常疼。

回想起张姐早上说的，酒吧工作辛苦，可能是太累了吧……

摩挲着手中的咖啡杯，方允不禁好奇起安先生的职业来。

酒吧的工作……是怎样的呢？是调酒师什么的吗？

想着，方允指腹突然在咖啡杯上触摸到一个微微凸起的部分。仔细一看，是用金粉马克笔写的“Rose”。

这杯子，应该也是安先生专用的吧？毕竟这个家连拖鞋都只有一双。

那这个名字……难道是……

一阵手机铃打断了方允的猜想，一看是崔放的号码，方允赶紧接了起来。

“喂，我找方允。”小崔那里不知为何怒气冲冲。

“我、我是。”

“方哥啊！这路上太堵了，你要不找个地方先歇着，我还要好一会儿呢！”

“没，没事，我在邻居家里……”

“什么？你在谁家？”

“安……先生的家。”

“谁？什么先生？喂？a%h2shdbi……”

通话断了。

兴许是高速上信号不太好，方允怕崔放担心，决定给他先发个短信。

通话结束的手机，又恢复了锁屏状态，方允只能重新输密码登录。

看着密码键，方允又一次懵了。

密、密码是什么来着？09……0967？然后呢？

方允刚才因为太紧张，安以呈报密码的时候压根没过脑子，现在只能抱着个手机空发愁。

估摸着安以呈已经睡了，方允也不愿意打扰他，便轻手轻脚地找找有没有座机。

不大不小的公寓房，装修是简约的欧式风格，处处都是独居生活冷清的痕迹。

寻觅无果，方允更愁了。喝了口咖啡冷静一下。

如果他……悄悄进安先生的房间，对着他的脸解个锁……

方允被自己的想法吓到了，一口咖啡呛着，剧烈地咳嗽起来，涨红了脸。他赶紧捂了嘴，担心吵着里面睡觉的安以呈，尽量小声地咳着。

越想越觉得有些亏心，但方允的目光还是不受控制地往安先生的卧室门飘。

也不知怎么的，方允觉得自己一定又是被什么奇怪的东西附身了，等他反应过来的时候，自己已经抓着手机，走到了卧室的门口。

我只是为了解锁——他说服自己。

我是为了崔哥——他欺骗自己。

做好了完全的心理准备，小白兔就这样按下了大灰狼卧室的门把手。

然而此刻的他并没有想到，眼睛闭着的时候，是解不了锁的。

打开门的一瞬间，方允紧张地闭上了眼。

深呼吸了好几次，才缓缓睁开。

安以呈安静地躺在床上，好看的眼睛轻轻闭着，收敛了平时玩世不恭的气息，像是堕入人间的神使。方允看得入了神，忍不住感叹怎么会有这么好看的人，心里的紧张感都少了些。

方允一步一步，蹑手蹑脚地走到床头柜前，把手机缓缓地举到和安以呈的脸平行的位置。

可预想而来的震动，迟迟没有出现。

方允看了看手机，一点反应没有。怎么会？是不是没有对准？

那再试一……

啪。

手机不小心滑出了手。

稳准狠地砸在了睡美人安以呈的脸上。

安以呈：“……”

方允：“……”

方允下意识地捂住了眼睛，又忍不住从指缝里偷看安以呈的反应。

安以呈被砸醒了，砸的一脸懵，半晌没反应过来。

“真没想到……你还是只流氓兔。”安以呈好笑地抹了把脸。

“对对对……对不起！我、我只是想…”方允脸红彤彤，急忙解释。

只是想什么？想解锁吗？这么丢人的理由方允哪说得出口。

“疼……疼吗？”方允愧疚极了，生怕自己把安先生的俊脸砸坏了，那可真成了千古罪人。

“疼，可疼了，疼的起不了床，疼的需要人揉揉脸才能好。”安以呈撇了撇嘴，像个孩子一样在撒娇。

“揉……揉脸？”方允本能地往后一缩。但看着皱着眉头的安以呈，又实在愧疚，只好颤颤巍巍地伸出了自己的手。

安以呈却一下子捉住了这只手，一把将他拉到了床上。

方允受了惊，耳朵一下就红透了，他急忙坐起来，想抽出自己的手，却根本抽不出来。

“安……安先生……”方允声音很小，软软地摩挲在安以呈的心上，嗓子都有些干。

“你是哪里的来的野兔子，一次又一次的在我面前玩火？”安以呈紧紧地抓着不放。

“我、我没……”方允羞地低下了头，心说自己只是想解个锁，怎么事情就变成了这样？

但他心里实在很虚，觉得自己百口莫辩，被抓了个现行。

“你知不知道，我是属什么的？”安以呈到底还是担心吓跑了小兔子，轻轻松开他的手，放软了语气。

“什、什么？”方允成功被转移了注意力。

安以呈勾了勾嘴角，突然坐了起来，贴近了方允的耳朵，低低地说：“大灰狼。专吃你这种小兔子。”


End file.
